dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Times Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-fifth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Wild TimesDragonTales1.png Wild TimesDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Wild Times' *Out in the wildest parts of the Island live all manner of wild and exotic dragon! Some large, some small, but all live with a courageous heart and friendly spirit! *Below the brush in the golden fields of the wild Island lived a Ferret Dragon with a predicament. How could he continue to find a purpose on this island if he lived alone? This was not something he could put off any longer! *Ferret Dragons are very small creatures, and they have a very difficult time getting anywhere on the island due to their tiny legs! Often times tall grass would block his view, and any larger than an anthill would be a great hike for one as small as he! *While navigating through the thick grass, the Ferret Dragon bumped into something he could not see! Standing with courage he did not flinch, but when he looked up to face his aggressor, he saw nothing! It was only when he looked back down did he see the culprit! *Standing face to face with a dragon as small as he, he addressed a newly discovered Chitter Dragon! The Chitter Dragon looked shy and embarrassed - "I'm sorry sorry!" she kept repeating. But the Ferret Dragon did not mind in the slightest for he was happy to acquaint himself with somebody so small! *It felt good to meet somebody who understood what it was like to be so small, and he wasted not one second to ensure they would remain friends! The two tiny heroes set off to find something in this world that was worth discovering! *On tiny feet the duo move forward towards destiny! If only they could move faster as this was taking an awfully long time - it wasn't like they would just get swept up by some more friendly dragons after all... or so they thought! *All the sudden the Ferret and the Chitter were swept up off their feet by some friendly dragons! They looked above and saw two huge and beautiful dragons! With luscious feathers and beautiful beaks, they knew they had been picked up by a pair of rare Red Wing and Azure Wing dragons! *You looked like you could use a lift! they said to their new friends, and a lift was something the two sorely needed. Having never flown before, this was like a whole new world to them! They flew around the island and saw their whole world from a new perspective! This was the kind of experience that changes the way a dragon thinks! *And so they were set back on the ground near their homes! The adventure was one to remember, and the experiences some to shape their lives. But the real treasure was the friends they made along the way! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on July 5, 2019 and ended on July 16, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event